


Stay

by vintagevalentinexx



Series: Smile [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevalentinexx/pseuds/vintagevalentinexx
Summary: So here it is!  The long awaited third part of the little Dean/Reader series I wrote!  I had a really good time writing this one so I hope you guys enjoy it!  Like always, please let me know what you think! :)This story is based off of the beautiful song I Can’t Give you Anything but Love by Judy Garland.  I strongly recommend that you listen to it a little!Also if you haven’t done so already, please read Smile and Please before you read this one!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! The long awaited third part of the little Dean/Reader series I wrote! I had a really good time writing this one so I hope you guys enjoy it! Like always, please let me know what you think! :)
> 
> This story is based off of the beautiful song I Can’t Give you Anything but Love by Judy Garland. I strongly recommend that you listen to it a little!
> 
> Also if you haven’t done so already, please read Smile and Please before you read this one!

_“Please…”  
_

_You shook your head, holding yourself, your arms wrapped around your body as you blinked back a few more tears, knowing that this was the best for the both of you.  He just didn’t know it yet, but you knew eventually that he would understand that you were doing something for the both of you.  You were trying to be strong for the both of you so he could save the world like he always had to.  He did not need you as another thing to worry about in his life, and it was hard enough to be with him during the good times.  
_

_As you went to go throw on a pair of pajama bottoms your heart began to race, all of the memories too overwhelming to stop thinking about._ Maybe you were wrong.  Maybe you should just hear him out.  It was kind of a dick move to leave him at the door like that. _As your hand reached the doorknob, your heart race, not knowing what to expect, not knowing what kind of outcome this was going to have.  Hopefully you could just get him out of your system if you heard him out and saw him one last time.  
_

_You turned the knob, pulling the door open, mumbling something about how he could come inside if he wanted to._

* * *

Ever since this world began  
There is nothing sadder than  
A one-man woman looking for  
The man that got away….  
The man that got away.

* * *

_But he was gone._

* * *

You stood there in momentary shock.   _Did he really leave?  Was he done?_  You had never known him to give up on anything.  And yet, here he was giving up on everything you had together.  As backwards as you were thinking it was, you couldn’t help but feel wetness well up into your eyes, feeling the urge to cry.  You took a cleansing breath and shook your head.   _Damn it, you are better than this.  At least go see if the Impala is still there._

You ran down the stairs of your apartment building, taking two at a time as you could hear the roar of the Impala’s engine come to life.  It only spurned you on faster until your bare feet hit the pavement seeing the tail lights of the car that you had come to call home over the past years.  You stood in the middle of the street, bare feet, in shorts and a tanktop, obviously pajamas, shivering against the cold.  You threw your hands into the air, screaming, “Dean!”  Your mind went blank as you were now a million miles away, back to a time when things were good.

* * *

_“Dean, you’re such an ass!”  
_

_“Aw sweetheart, I’m not that bad!”  
_

_You threw a soapy sponge at him, hitting him directly in the face.  You doubled over in laughter as he sputtered, wiping the soap off of his face.  
_

_The both of you had been washing the Impala in the bunker garage for over an hour now, well attempting to at least.  Sam had stopped in once to tell you that lunch was ready, but quickly turned and left when he saw the mess the both of you were making.  He chuckled to himself and you’re sure you could hear him muttering something about the both of you being idiots, but you didn’t care.  You had been officially together with Dean now for two months and you couldn’t remember a time where you were more happy.  
_

_You were taken out of your reverie as Dean unceremoniously dumped a bucket of soapy water over your head.  You screeched as you opened your eyes, feeling like a drowned cat as you watched him tip his head back in laughter.  Despite being cold and soaked to the bone, you couldn’t help but take notice of how beautiful he was when he was happy, the way his face lit up when he allowed himself to relax and laugh.  You wished there was some way that he could stay like that forever.  He deserved it after all.  The boys had literally been through hell and back and had done enough, but even you knew that a hunter’s work was never done.  Not really.  
_

_Dean seemed to notice your far-away look when all of a sudden you felt a pair of strong, warm arms around you, enveloping you in that delicious scent of leather, whiskey, and gun powder that you had grown to love.  You could feel the low rumbling in his chest as his chin rested on the top of your head.  
_

_“You’re too good for me, kiddo.”  
_

_“Dean, I’m literally four years younger than you…”  
_

_You could nearly feel him roll his eyes as he took a step back from you, holding you by your shoulders, making sure that his eyes never strayed from yours.  
_

_“I mean it, (Y/N).  I’ve gone through so many terrible things in this life.  This life.  You could do so much better than me.  You deserve happiness.  Complete utter happiness that I don’t think I’ll ever be able to give you.”  
_

_You couldn’t help but smile at him.  This beautiful man.  Lord, he didn’t know how perfect he was.  He had saved the world time and time again and he never thought that he was enough.  You wanted to shelter him from the world and cover every inch of him in kisses until he knew that he was worth it.  Worth love.  Worth happiness.  Worth a wonderful, beautiful life.  
_

_“Baby…” you whisper breathlessly, lifting a hand to cup his cheek.  “There is no place I’d rather be than right here with you.  I never thought in my wildest dreams that I’d be fighting things that I used to laugh about on Halloween, but I can deal with all of that as long as I’m with you.”  
_

_You ran your thumb over his pouty, bottom lip.  “You are a man worth giving up the world for.  A man worth starting a new life with.  I know we haven’t been ‘official’ for a long time, but I just want you to know that I’m in this.  I’m in this for the long haul.”  You got up on your tip toes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
_

_“Whether you like it or not.”  
_

_You could feel the butterflies in your stomach as he bent down to pull you close, capturing your mouth in a heated kiss, your body no longer feeling the chill from the bucket of water as you kissed him back just as happily.  Off in the distance you could hear Sam groaning.  
_

_“Oh c’mon guys!  Not in the garage!  We park our cars here!”_

* * *

You were so lost in your daydream that you didn’t even realize that the Impala had screeched to a stop, pausing for a moment before doubling back to park.  You couldn’t hear the hurried footsteps running up to you.  But what you did notice was the all too familiar scent of leather, whiskey, and gunpowder encasing you.

“(Y/N)…”

* * *

 _Now that it’s your birthday_  
I don’t know what to do   
Can’t give you a thunderbird   
Or a penthouse with a view 

_Can’t even buy a little present_  
I’m much too broke I find   
But there is one way, I can save the day   
And I sure hope   
You don’t mind

* * *

 _Were you still out of it?_  You finally mustered the courage to open your eyes and look up at the pair of arms surrounding you.  All you could see were the beautiful forest green eyes that belonged to the greatest man you’ve ever known.  You shivered, half from the cold, half from having him so close to you after so long.

“Dean…”

“Let’s get you warmed up.”

* * *

 _I can’t give you anything but love, baby._  
That’s the only thing I’ve plenty of, baby.  
Dream awhile,  
Scheme awhile,  
We’re sure to find  
Happiness,  
And I guess,  
All those things you’ve always pined for

* * *

No words were said as he nearly dragged you up the stairs and back into your apartment.  Nothing needed to be said to understand the intrinsic need the both of you had for each other.  Dean slammed the door closed as you pawed at each other, clothes flying all over your apartment.  You’re pretty sure you heard a lamp being knocked over as you both clumsily made it to your bedroom, a mass of tangled limbs.  You could feel his breath hot and heavy against your neck, his rough hands tracing up your sides, making goosebumps rise on your skin, your body melting into his touch.

“I…I can’t do this anymore Dean.  I need to be near you.  I can’t stay away from you like this.”

“I know, baby, I know.  I’m so sorry.  I hate that I made you so upset.”

You nearly threw yourself against him, making the both of you fall onto your bed, shedding the last remaining articles of clothing before you began to writhe against each other, reveling in each other’s touch.  It was almost too much for you to handle at the moment, so many emotions came flooding back into your mind.  You began to softly cry as Dean held you tightly to his chest.

“(Y/N), baby look at me.”  You tried to focus on his eyes, your vision blurry, tears threatening to spill over.

“I know this is a lot right now.  I can’t promise you the world.  I’m a hunter.  Hell, technically according to the FBI I’m not even alive.  But I can promise you that I will make every single one of you days the most beautiful that I can.  I will do my damnedest for you, (Y/N).  Please.  Will you please stay?”

* * *

 _Gee I’d like to see you looking swell, my little baby._  
Diamond bracelets Woolworth doesn’t sell, baby.  
Till that lucky day you know darned well, baby,  
I can’t give you anything but love

* * *

You held either side of his face in your hands as you bent down to kiss him, moaning softly into his mouth as fireworks exploded behind your eyes.  Devastated that you actually needed to breathe, you pulled away, his eyes boring into your own.

You whispered one single word, the only one that needed to be spoken.

“Forever.”

Dean rolled the both of you over, sealing his lips to yours as he nudged your thighs apart.  You happily acquiesced, your arms wrapped around his back, clawing at him, desperately needing him inside of you.  He looked down at you, completely in awe of your presence, of how much you wanted him, of how beautiful you were beneath him as he slowly eased himself into you, feeling as though it was taking forever.  When he finally hilted himself, his eyes shone down into yours, your own reflecting the same look he was giving you: adoration, tenderness, and sheer love.  A love that you had never known until you met that cocky bastard Dean Winchester.  You knew that whatever happened, however bad it may be (and damn it does it always get bad), that you would always want to be at his side.  To be his friend, his lover, his partner.  You finally felt home when he sheathed himself completely inside of you, and you are positive he felt the same way from the way he was looking at you.

Dean took your hands into his, lacing your fingers together as he held them above your head, his hips giving you no time to get used to the sensation as he started to thrust into you, his lips capturing yours again in a kiss as he continued to snap his hips, rocking the bed, and most likely annoying the hell out of your neighbors.  All you could do was hook your legs around his waist, your ankle locking tightly on his lower back, not wanting him to go anywhere but inside of you.  You arch your back as you feel your release surely coming, your eyes snapping open to find that Dean’s were already locked on your face.  He shot you the smallest of smiles, though one big enough to make the corners of his eyes crinkle, just the way that made your heart melt.

“Go ahead kiddo, I’ve got you.”

You screamed your release as you thrashed against him, shooting stars flying by before your eyes as you finally hit your peak, Dean continuing on for a few more strokes before he finally found his release as well, grunting your name as he finished.  You lay down, unmoving before he finally pulls himself from you, flopping down next to you, pulling you close, his fingers carding though your hair.

“Did you mean it, kiddo?  You’ll stay?”

You turned to him and smiled, his eyes bright, full of hope.  You wanted to kick yourself in the ass for ever leaving in the first place.  You knew you had your reasons, but right now they just didn’t seem important enough.  While the both of you screamed and carried on, you knew at the end of the day there was a beautiful, green eyed man who would move mountains to make you smile.  He didn’t have a dollar to his name, a name that wasn’t even supposed to exist anymore, but you wanted nothing more than to face this terrifying world beside him.  You placed a hand on his bare chest, feeling the quickness of his heartbeat and the warm of your skin.  This is where you found your home.  Not halfway around the country, not in the Impala, not even in the bunker.  Your home was in Dean.  And there wasn’t anybody or anything that was ever going to change that or take your home away from you.

* * *

_Till that lucky day you know darned well, baby,  
I can’t give you anything but love_

* * *

“Yes.”


End file.
